Patch Cipriano
' '''Jev "Patch" Cipriano '''is a Fallen Angel who becomes a Guardian Angel. He is a powerful fallen angel who has a lot of enemies. He spends his time playing pool at Bo's Arcade, hanging out at Delphic Park, and looking out for his girlfriend at every possible turn. He didn't care for anything else other than becoming human until he met Nora Grey. He knows how to become human - by offering Nora, his Nephilim vessel's female descendant, as a sacrifice. On the other hand, Dabria, Patch's old flame, tells him he can become Nora's guardian angel by saving her from death. Patch is left with the choice of being human or returning as a guardian angel. It is also mentioned in ''Crescendo and Silence that his real name is, in fact, "Jev". He lives in an underground studio beneath Delphic Amusement Park but is forced to move on short notice in Finale after an archangel trashed his studio. According to Nora he is the embodiment of masculine perfection and radiates mystery. He drives a black vintage Harley Davidson sportster motorcycle. He is also associated with the color black. In Crescendo and Silence, Patch contacts Nora during her dreams. She is able to do the same in Silence. Personality He keeps his past under wraps and is accused of keeping more lies than telling truth from Nora - he is not, in fact, lying, but simply avoids the questions he is asked. He can be sly and brooding, he frequently leaves Nora furious or tongue-tied. He uses his charm as a way of getting what he wants and avoiding unwanted questions, though he begins to open up as the series progresses. He spends most of his time playing pool at Bo's Arcade. Nora eventually learns he is a fallen angel, who fell when he loved a human girl and tried to be with her. After failing to take control of a human body, the avenging angels ripped Patch's wings off on his way back to heaven. He cannot feel physically—it is described like experiencing the world through a pane of glass—but he can experience emotions. When he is restored as a guardian angel, he regains the ability to fly, though he still cannot feel, as he has not yet "earned" that right to feel back. But in the end of'' Finale'', Patch can finally feel Nora's touch as well as other physical stimulations... Appearance Patch is described as a “dark-Levi’s, dark-Henley, dark boots kind of guy who smells of spice, mint, and leather". He is described to have curly black hair, deep black eyes that "take in everything and give back nothing", a rugged skin tone (like a Spaniard) and is six-foot-two. According to Nora, he has sharp, almost Italian features. It is also stated by many people that he looks and can be very intimidating and scary. Yet apparently his features are too 'tough' to be beautiful. Patch also is said to wear a metal necklace with his black attire. Background Patch used to be an Archangel, but fell from Heaven after falling in love with a human girl and attempting to be with her (by possessing a body and failing). According to Patch's Lost Letter to Nora, however, Patch states that he had used that girl as an excuse and that the real reason he fell was that he was tired of the archangels' shifting goals and wanted to push back against them and their rules. The reason he had stated that the girl was the reason he fell was because it simplified his motivations. (Whether or not this can be considered true is debatable). Before he fell, he was in a relationship with Dabria - an Angel of Death - for an unknown amount of time. It is unclear how much he cared for her, as he has soft moments for her, but he also left her to be with a human girl. After he fell, he met an Irish fallen angel by the name of Rixon, and they were friends for centuries afterwards until Patch finds out Rixon's plot against Nora Grey, and chains him in hell. Obviously his friendship with Rixon was diminished. But later when all the fallen angels were chained in hell, Patch possesses Rixons body in order to get out of hell, because Dante offers Rixon and other fallen angels the chance to get out but they have to swear loyalty to him, but Patch refuses to do so. In Crescendo, Patch reveals that his real name is Jev, and is secretly dating Nora in Silence. He reveals to her her past which she has forgotten. Hank ripped out his wings in an agreement to let Nora free After Chauncey/Jules' demise, Patch does not have a Nephil vassal until the Nephilim meeting that Nora arranges with The Black Hand's Army's higher ranks in Finale. Scott then swears fealty to Patch so that he can possess Scott and see what goes on at the meeting. Powers As a fallen angel, Patch is stripped of most of his angelic powers, but can still manipulate the minds of weak willed humans, possess them for short periods, and create illusions. Though he is a very powerful fallen angel, he was an even more powerful archangel before he fell. In Silence, Patch's wings are torn off by a Nephilim named Hank Millar, and he again becomes a fallen angel. Wade Poezyn as Patch Category:Fallen Angels Category:Fallen Angel